


Only A Dream

by sailorstkwrning



Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Young Veins
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstkwrning/pseuds/sailorstkwrning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Detailed description of crucifixion, but no-one is actually injured.
> 
> Beta'd by egelantier.

"Alex! Alex!" 

Ryan was screaming. His voice was shrill and terrified. Alex tried to combine waking up and figuring out where he was (home; Los Angeles), what day it was (possibly Tuesday?) and reaching for a weapon, but it didn't work. He fell off the bed, tangled in covers and clutching the neck of his acoustic.

"Alex!" 

Ryan was either getting louder or coming closer, Alex wasn't really sure. He wasn't used to the acoustics of the new place yet. Anyway it was giving him a headache on top of the adrenaline rush. He tightened his grip on the guitar and fought his way free of his blankets. Even with the Darth Vader nightlight his room was really dark. He took a couple of steps forward and when he didn't trip over anything he kept walking, following Ryan's voice. _Like a bat_ , he thought to himself, and flapped his arms to illustrate his point. The guitar was heavy and made him wobble around; he thought about putting it down, then remembered he might need to hit something with it. Hopefully not a person, because that would be a shitty thing to have to do. _Bat bat bat_ , he thought, tipping to the right to balance out the weight of the acoustic, and crept down the hallway.

By the time he got to the top of the stars his eyes had adjusted to the dimness. He could see Ryan in the living room leaning on the couch and clutching his side. There wasn't anyone else in the room, and the front door was closed.

Alex leaned the guitar against the wall. It stayed put for a whole three seconds before it fell over. It made a twangy thudding noise when it hit the floor.

"Alex?" Ryan said at a more normal volume, turning to look at him. He looked pale and exhausted and in pain.

"The one and only," Alex said, coming down the stairs. He kind of wished he had thought to grab his phone as well as the guitar, in case he had to call someone. "What's wrong, baby? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Stabbed," Ryan breathed, voice catching in his throat and Alex felt reality grind to a halt and give him a little _bonk_ on the head.

"WHAT?" Alex bellowed, abruptly wide awake and full of terrified rage.

"Someone stabbed me, in my dream," Ryan said, his mouth wobbling as well as his voice, and the rage drained out of Alex as quickly as it had come.

He stepped forward and pulled Ryan close, rubbing his back and petting his hair, humming a melody they had been working on and he knew Ryan liked. 

"I felt it," Ryan murmured into his shoulder, his fingers clenching and unclenching against Alex's chest. "I did. They nailed my hands to a table -" he stretched his fingers out for effect -- "and then they stabbed me in the side."

"Wow," Alex said. "That sucks." 

Ryan sniffled his agreement, and Alex kissed the side of his head. He could feel the jat lag crowding in again, pulling his eyelids down. He really wanted to go back to bed; when he said as much, Ryan wriggled loose with a muttered apology.

"It's fine," Alex said, trying not to yawn and failing. "Come on, I think that couch is possessed."

Ryan rubbed his eyes -- he really did look like hammered shit -- and Alex took his free hand and tugged on it until he followed Alex up the stairs and into the bedroom. Alex turned a lamp on and deposited Ryan on the bed, then went to get his acoustic (one of them would fall over it in the morning otherwise) and some water. When he came back Ryan was still sitting on the edge of the mattress, squinting at his hands.

"You're okay," Alex said, and handed him a glass of water.

Ryan drank it slowly, and didn't lie down until Alex was already under the covers. Alex grabbed his hip and rolled him so his back was snug against Alex's chest. He was quiet but Alex could feel him trembling.

"Shhh, baby," Alex said, petting Ryan's hair and then his arms.. "It's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream. Go to sleep."

Ryan rolled over so that his face was pressed against Alex's shoulder. Alex twined their legs together, kissed what he was pretty sure was Ryan's nose, and rubbed Ryan's back until they both fell asleep.


End file.
